A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas
|image = PnF-FamilyChristmas10.jpg |caption = |season = 3 |production = 3xx |broadcast = 140 |story = Scott Peterson |writer = |storyboards = |ws = |director = Dan Povenmire |us = December 2, 2011 |international = December 26, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain) |xd = December 10, 2011 |abcf = |pairedwith = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} The boys decide to put on a traditional family Christmas special featuring their family, friends and a few very special guests, including Kelly Clarkson (playing herself). The episode features songs from Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites – Isabella’s “Let it Snow,” a Buford and Baljeet rendition of “Good King Wenscelas,” and the whole gang singing “We Wish You a Merry Christmas.” Episode Summary Songs *''Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow'' *''Good King Wenceslas'' *''We Wish You A Merry Christmas'' Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line (Sings in "We Wish You A Merry Christmas") Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair During the passage "We wish you a Perry Christmas" of "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" enters in the lair when Monogram and Carl end their line, He starts decorating the lair in a Christmas-style, and after the last "We Wish You a Perry Christmas" he makes his grinding sound and gives a little smirk at the camera. Memorable Quotes Background Information *This episode is also referred to as "Phineas and Ferb's Family Christmas Special". Production Information *This episode will air on Disney Channel (US) on December 2, 2011 right before the premiere of the Disney Channel Original Movie "Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas". International premieres *December 26, 2011 (Disney Channel Spain) Continuity *This is the second Christmas episode of the series. The first were "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *This is the third time the boys do something to cool off ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "S'Winter"). *Isabella wears the same clothes that she wore in "S'Winter" *Phineas says that this is the best Christmas ever, in the same way that Doof said in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". *Carl makes the military gesture again ("Swiss Family Phineas", "Undercover Carl") Errors * Isabella came to the door with Phineas and Ferb to see Kelly Clarkson but after Phineas says "Oh, that's too bad. Well have a seat, we'll have someone else sing.", she wasn't there. Allusions *Based on the description of the episode, this episode appears to parody the concept of the Christmas variety special, a once-common concept for Christmas specials at the time which featured performances and appearances by celebrity guests and musicians. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Clarkson as Herself }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Christmas